<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare - Yeosang Timestamp by Mellifluusascian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916240">Nightmare - Yeosang Timestamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian'>Mellifluusascian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Timestamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare - Yeosang Timestamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[02:14 AM]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the initial light mumbling that woke Yeosang up - it was the constant shuffling beside him. He forced his eyes open and shifted himself to look down at you, his eyebrows furrowing when he took in your figure. Carefully, he reached down to rub your shoulder before moving to shake you gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N… Hey, wake up baby…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the response he received was you shaking your head and incoherent mumbling. He shook your shoulder a bit more until he felt you jolt awake. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, waiting until your panic subsided before pulling you into his arms gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’ve got you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered into your ear, a hand coming up to card through your hair. Soft and gentle kisses were pressed over your head and forehead, accompanied by gentle shushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a bad dream, baby. You’re safe now, I won’t let anything happen to you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you stayed that way until he felt that you had calmed down enough, one hand coming up to brush your tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t have to talk about what was in your nightmare, but I need you to remember that I would never let anything happen to you, okay? I’ll protect you from anything and everything, baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>